


A Workout

by fanzel12



Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Asshole Rio, Don't Say Panties, F/M, Just Hot BRIO SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Rio meets a woman at a gym he owns and that woman happens to be Beth. They get quite a workout in.





	A Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much thinking of different ways they meet so here's another. If you wanna help me with scenarios, follow me on Instagram or Tumblr (same name) and throw ya thoughts at me! Hope you enjoy!

Rio had grown up seeing no business owners flourish in his neighborhood...unless it was a street hustle. So he was always determined to be better than what he had seen around him.

He tried his hand at a few businesses, none of which worked out in his favor. Until he and his right hand man since childhood put their heads together and decided to do something for the kids in their hood.

They knew from experience that teens in their community had a lot of energy and often had even more pent up anger with no outlet. They started off in a tiny storefront with not much equipment, but the kids in the area enjoyed coming and learning boxing and wrestling techniques, and just having a cool place to chill with their friends.

They soon outgrew that space and into a bigger building. Then realized that adults were interested in what they were offering as well. It wasn't long before they purchased space near the suburbs, which Rio didn't visit often. He just wanted cash from the yuppies, not have to hear them complain about their boring lives.

But business needed to be handled so he reluctantly spent all day there, in and out of his office but mostly in.

The later it got, the more the crowd dwindled down.

Through his office window, he had been watching this woman walking on the treadmill for a while. He knew he'd never seen her before because he definitely would remember if he had.

Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, loose enough that she had a few curls falling around her face. He could see a hot pink sports bra, which was barely containing her large breasts, through the loose fitted white tank top she had on. She wore skintight spandex capris that were blue with wide hot pink stripes down the sides.

Every time he got up from his desk to watch her through his window, she was gaining speed. At one point, she hit a light jog and watching her heavily breathe while her magnificent tits bounced made his dick twitch in his sweatpants.

When he finally finished his business, it was late and he figured the woman and everyone else had left. He peeped out of his office window and didn't see her on the treadmill. He stepped out and looked around, spotting the woman delivering heavy punches to the bag in the corner.

"You keep punchin' like that, you gonna hurt your wrist." he said, walking towards her.

She jumped a little before she turned around. She was sweaty and flushed, but was somehow still gorgeous.

"Are you a professional?" she asked, her voice snarky and her breath labored.

"Well, I own this place." he replied, his voice just as snarky as hers.

"Doesn't make you a professional."

"Who wrapped your hands? They did horrible." he told her.

"You're an asshole." she said, grabbing her bag and bottle off of a nearby bench.

"Wait, wait," he started, "I'm sorry, that's my bad."

"Yeah." she said in agreement, still walking away.

"C'mon, wait a second. If you did it yourself, I can show you a better way." he offered, taking a seat on the edge of the boxing ring.

She sighed and gave in, walking back towards him and sitting her things back down. She stood in front of him and held one hand out without saying a word.

"This your first time here?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No. And if you're the boss here, why have I never seen you?"

"This ain't my type of crowd. I'm usually at the other location."

"You have another?" she asked, her face softening and showing genuine interest.

"Yeah. One just like this and one for kids next door to it."

She nodded her head as he continued unwrapping her hands.

"Is the crowd different? Since this isn't your type."

"Completely different. The whole reason I got into this was to give my people a cool place to let off steam and give 'em a good outlet. My people don't look like your people." he explained.

"Interesting."

"And apparently bored housewives have some steam to let off too." he joked.

"That's condescending." she spat.

"You don't take no shit, do you?" he asked, holding her unwrapped hand between his.

"Nope. And I've worked hard to get it like that," she answered, snatching her hand away from him, "So how long have you been doing this?"

She grabbed the ropes, stepping up onto the boxing ring before slipping between them into the ring.

"'Bout four years."

"Do you box?" she asked, leaning on the ropes behind him.

"A lil' bit. I grew up havin' to fight the dudes who fucked with me or my friends in school. So my pops taught me some stuff."

He stood to his feet before joining her in the ring.

"Let me see what you got." he instructed, holding his hands up.

She balled both of her fists up and focused on her target. He right fist crossing over and hitting his right hand, making him laugh.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"I wasn't expectin' you to have to any weight behind your punch. But it was a lil' slow."

She did it again with her other fist, but this time he closed his hand before she could bring her arm back.

"See? Too slow. I might need to start comin' here more often, show you what's what."

"I don't need your help." she said, delivering a punch to his chest, causing him to let go of her fist.

"No? Show me what you got then."

She grabbed the hem of her tank top, bringing it over her head and tossing it aside.

"Ah fuck. No fair." he chuckled, smirking.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"That's gonna distract me."

"Well, my eyes are up here so that's not my fault."

"Your eyes are just as beautiful, but that ain't the point."

"Come on, I'm ready." she said her fists up like she was ready to actually fight.

"I can't concentrate like this." he said, lightly wrapping his fingers around both of her wrists.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doin'?" his voice came out in a low growl.

She swallowed thickly, he could see that. Her sweaty chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He lightly pulled her closer to him and she didn't resist one bit.

Her body now nearly pressed against his, he walked her backwards until her body was in the ring's corner.

He watched her eyes roam his face and land on his lips. He decided to give her a show, licking his lips slowly as his eyes fell to her cleavage.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"How many times you gonna ask me that?" he responded with his own question, his eyes still on the tops of her sweaty breasts.

"Is this the kind of stuff you do with the women at your other spot?"

"Nah." he answered simply.

He pressed his hips into hers, her eyes fluttering closed as his erection rubbed against her spandex covered thigh.

Rio took the opportunity to bring his lips to hers. At first, he just softly pressed a kiss onto her lips, but he let his tongue linger on her bottom lip during the second kiss. He released his hold on her wrists only to busy his hands on her waist.

"I'm sweaty." she said, her voice now meek and quiet.

"Let me show you how much I care 'bout that."

One hand leaving her waist and moving to grab her jaw, pulling her into a searing kiss, he relaxed her. Before either of them knew it, his mouth was the recipient of her lustful moans before it moved down her jaw to her sweaty neck.

He kept hold of her jaw, assuring his access to the white, supple skin of her neck. He laid a few kisses down before running his tongue from her neck up to her earlobe, taking it into his mouth.

She deeply exhaled, her hand gripping the back of his neck, bringing his mouth back to hers.

They both tasted the saltiness of her skin, but that didn't stop them because they also tasted each other. Their tongues in and out of each other's mouths, their saliva mixing with each scorching second that passed by.

They didn't stop until they had to take a breath and even then, they didn't want to.

"Anyone could walk in here," she said, "Anyone could walk by and see this."

"I don't give a fuck 'bout that either," he quickly replied, "I want you to take this off."

He ran a hand over her covered breast, giving it a rough squeeze.

She didn't hesitate. She removed the hot pink sports bra as quickly as she could. Her heavy breasts falling into their natural state as Rio hungrily watched them.

He wouldn't dare describe them as anything less than magnificent. Her dark pink areolas contrasting against her pale white skin, her nipples hardened, her breath heavy. The sight of her went straight to his cock and it needed to be freed from the constraints of his sweatpants.

But that wasn't his focus.

She was.

His mouth went directly to one of her pebbled nipples, taking it between his teeth and biting before sucking on it. Once he had his fill, he paid the same attention to her other nipple. His moans were muffled as she pushed him into her breast. Her moans were loud and clear as day.

It took everything he had in him to not throw her on the floor of the boxing ring and fuck her brains out.

He snaked his hand between them, teasing the waist of her spandex capris before began slipping his hand down into the front of them. It was a tight fit, but he didn't need much room for what he was about to do.

He removed his mouth from hers to speak.

"You always come in here with no panties on?" he asked, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Don't say panties." she replied.

He lightly chuckled, his breath warm against her face.

"Mama, my hand is in your pants and you shy about the word panties? I could say much worse stuff."

The look in her eyes was one of interest, maybe even challenging. She closed the gap between them, talking between the gentle kisses she was laying on his lips.

"Like what?" she asked.

His fingers ran over a strip of fine hair above her hooded clit.

"I like that." he told her.

She licked her lips and because his were so close to hers, she licked his parted lips as well.

He moved his hand further down, cupping between her legs. Her knees went weak, only thing holding her up was his body pinning her to the corner post.

"Workin' out make you wet or this all me?"

"You'll never know." she answered, smirking.

Just then, easily and quickly slipping two fingers into her, he caught her off guard.

"Ohh." she moaned, the hand that was pressing his face into her breast earlier still on the back of his neck.

With his free hand, Rio pulled one side of her capris down a little, then did the same to the other side. He went back and forth doing so until her ass was free from the confines of the spandex and he could see his fingers moving in and out of her.

He began nipping at the other side of her neck, basking in its sweaty glory.

"More." she whined, her hips grinding against his hand.

He gave her what she wanted, slipping his two fingers out of her cunt and pushing three back in.

The guttural moan that slipped out between her pretty pink lips almost made him come right then and there.

"You so fuckin' perfect," he whispered, "I'd kill to fuck your tits, to taste your pussy."

His words did something to her, he could tell. And he liked it.

"Your husband don't talk to you while he fuckin' you?" he asked her, bringing his face up from her neck.

She simply shook her head.

The look on her face let him know that, that was just the short answer.

"You like when I talk to you?"

She bit her lip, nodding her head, as his thumb began to circle her clit.

"More." she moaned.

"More talkin' or more fingers?" he asked for clarification.

At first, she only responded with moans.

"Both." she finally answered, looking into Rio's eyes.

Before he did anything, he had to kiss her. His hand roaming down her back to her round ass, he sucked on her bottom lip and only released it to full on kiss her. His tongue fucked her mouth just as his fingers were doing her pussy. They were breathless when the kiss ended and he could look her in the face as he squeezed four fingers into her dripping wet cunt.

Her mouth fell open as he slowly slipped the digits into her. She was tight, warm, soft as silk, and the pleasure shown on her face was damn near killing him.

"How you learn you can take this? Your husband?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"He leave you to fuck yourself a lot?"

She nodded yes as his hand sped up and his thumb continued its unrelenting pace circling her clit.

It was tight as hell, but her arousal had her well lubricated.

Her left hand joined her right on the back of his neck, one clawing down his back.

"You too fuckin' gorgeous to have to fuck yourself," he rasped, "I'd fuck every part of you."

"I need more," she begged, "Please."

"I'm runnin' outta fingers, sweetheart."

"I need..." she started, then went into a moan.

"Tell me what you need."

She didn't say anything. Not with words anyway. Her hands fell to the waist of his sweatpants.

"Nah. Tell me."

She whined like a petulant child who was being made to eat their veggies before getting dessert.

"I want this." she said, pulling at his pants.

"I said no. Not til' you tell me what you want."

He scolded her like the asshole she had called him earlier. And he was more than thankful that it only turned her on even more.

"I want your cock inside me." she finally answered, her voice firm but pleading.

Hearing her say it lit a fire in him just as he knew it would. He nodded, glad to give her what she wanted.

She pulled at his sweatpants followed by his briefs until they had both fallen around his ankles.

He watched her lips part as her eyes drank in every inch of his hard cock between them. She quickly stepped out her sneakers and pulled her capris down the rest of the way, stepping out them with Rio watching her tits bounce in the process.

She was completely bare in front of him and he decided to get more on her level. He brought his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside.

"Damn it." she muttered, taking it upon herself to run her hands across his chiseled chest down to his muscled abs.

"You like that, baby?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded, one hand still moving down while the other rested on his stomach.

They both looked down and watched her fingers trail over the dark, trimmed hairs, then down to his balls. They both smiled when they saw his dick twitch.

"I'm gonna like that even more." she said, lightly squeezing his balls.

With no warning, he quickly bent down and grabbed her thighs from behind, hoisting her up and roughly pressing her back into the corner post.

She gasped and moved her hands to his shoulders, her grip intensifying as Rio eased his dick into her.

Once she got used to the feel of him, he had no mercy on her. He pounded into her with his fingers digging into the skin of her thighs.

Their moans of pleasure filled the quiet, empty gym.

"Your husband don't fuck you like this?"

"No." she answered, shaking her head.

"That's why you come here? Lookin' for somebody to fuck you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he knew that there was no way she'd stop what they were doing. No matter what he said to her. It only spurred her on.

She grinded her hips as much as she could to meet his powerful thrusts.

Rio kissed and nipped at her neck as he ran a hand up to her breast, massaging it, coaxing a guttural moan out of her.

She maneuvered her head to kiss his mouth, but could only reach far enough to kiss the side of his face.

He rubbed his scruff across her lips before lifting his head to grant her what she was aiming for.

He pressed a kiss into her lips and she chased him when he removed his lips from hers.

"Your fuckin' lips." he moaned.

"What about them?"

"I bet they'd feel real good around my dick."

She moaned at the thought, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him into another passionate kiss.

It felt never ending and neither of them would complain about that.

"Oh, fuck!" she screamed when Rio sped up.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he pressed his upper body into her and went full throttle, the corner post digging into her skin mixing the pleasure and pain perfectly.

Her orgasm was pure ecstasy. Every part of her was squeezing him; her arms, her legs, her quivering pussy.

Rio grunted and slowed down as he felt his own climax approaching.

"Don't." she told him, Rio assuming she was telling him not to come in her.

"I'm tryin' to pull out."

"No," she moaned, "Don't pull out. Come inside me."

He met her gaze, beginning to thrust into her with an increasing speed once more. He didn't stop until she had milked his thick cock as he groaned his pleasure into her gasping mouth.

Their foreheads resting against one another, he laid soft kisses on her lips.

"Fuck, I don't wanna pull outta you." he whispered.

She smiled.

"You're gonna have to if you want my lips around you." she said.

He changed his tune then. He slowly pulled out of her, smirking as his dick rested between the two of them.

"That's what I thought...asshole."

Their laugh was cut short when someone walked through the door.

"Yo!" Rio's friend yelled.

"Oh my God!" Beth yelled even louder, covering her face like she was the one who had just walked in on someone having sex.

"What the fuck, man?!" Rio asked.

"You wasn't answerin' your phone." his friend explained, laughing.

She had unwrapped her legs from around Rio's waist, but he still had her pinned to the corner post so her legs were still open around him.

"Get the fuck out, dude!" Rio yelled, pointing at the door.

"Alright!"

She didn't uncover her face until she heard the door open and close.

"You good?" Rio asked her.

"Tonight is full of firsts." she said with a light laugh.

"Did that motherfucker just ruin my chances of those sexy ass lips blowin' me?"

He eased her legs down until she was standing.

"Sadly, yes," she said, "But I enjoyed this. Maybe you should come here more often."

He nodded, watching her every move until she finished getting dressed.

"Are you standing there with your dick out because you think I'll change my mind?" she asked, laughing.

"I can only hope." he answered, smirking at her as she gathered her things.

"Goodbye." she said, taking one more look at him before she walked out of the door and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! What a nice workout and quite funny ending, don't you think? Pretty please, leave a comment because I love to talk with you guys about your thoughts and opinons!


End file.
